Saving Darkness
by meluvpirates
Summary: Deep down in Mississippi, Isabella is a senior that lives with her parents, who just happen to be vampire blood drinking church goers. Bella loves the night and vampires. Especially when she meets, Edward, royal vampire. Longer, Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is meluvpirates! Well my friend (Who has an account here but really doesn't know how to use it.) and I were really bored in school one day and she happened to pass me this chapter. I read it and became so addicted to it that I decided to share it with you, but it was slightly short. She has a problem writing the middle of stories and I have a problem finishing and ending them. So….we decided to collaborate! I hope you enjoy it! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

Summary: Deep down in Mississippi, Isabella is a high school senior that lives with her parents, who just happen to be vampire blood drinking church goers. Isabella loves the night and craves vampires. She's their savior. It's always been the same for Bella (short-for a daytime, flirty and cheery personality), when she sees vampires she wants to help but can never find the strength, until she runs across vampire royal Edward Masen. She finds her strength in his eyes and beautiful body. Little does Bella know, though, that once she heals his body with her blood, Edward forms a bond with her that will forever remain unbroken.

This is just a teaser tester. Review if you want to see more!

Saving Darkness

Chapter 1

My bed felt comfortable beneath me, but I knew I had to get up. I slowly got out of bed and saw the gorgeous morning sun shining through my balcony windows. I opened my closet and pulled out a red strapless empire dress with a white half jacket **(pics on profile)**, paired it with my white heels and pearl earrings and necklace. A soft knock sounded at my door as I was combing out my hair. It was my mother.

"Good morning dear," she softly smiled. Her black hair was pulled into a twist and curled tightly around her head. Her makeup was light with bright red lips. She wore a green dress with heels, and her purse was draped over her arm.

"Time to go?"

"Yes it is," my mother answered. I nodded and hurried down the stairs clumsily behind her. My dad waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a tux and green tie, matching my mom's dress.

"Let's go," he said. My feet led me to the door as my heart protested. I hated the people we were going to see - hated them with a dark fury. We got to the limo and my dad helped me in. The longer the scenery passed by the more anxious I felt. Luckily, the drive was short, we were there in a matter of minutes. I wanted to scream in protest, as I slid from the limo, but I knew I couldn't. My parents would never understand and it would only make the situation worse.

"Good morning sweet Isabella," Mr. Black greeted me. He tried to shake my hand but I backed away. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Ah Renee you look stunning, and Charles dressed to impress as always."

"William, how are you?" my dad asked shaking his hand.

"I could be better. Some of my friends were attacked just last night by some of those horrible devils," he said. I clenched my jaw in anger; he was the horrible devil.

"And did they survive?" my father asked, taking a protective stance over my mother and me- as if the story itself would manifest and harm us.

"Ah yes, they did but those devils did not," he laughed darkly. I felt sick to my stomach and all I wanted to do was run.

"So you have blood?" my father inquired.

"Yes, we have plenty," Mr. Black created a cruel smile upon his ugly russet face. "Please come in." And with that he walked into the church, my mother latched onto my arm, she always did at this part.

Well that's it for right now. I have the rest typed up I'm just waiting for reviews. We wanted to see how would take the story before we delved in further to this project. SO PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T FORGET!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. I've begun to notice it has some of the same themes as True Blood so watch out for that. And as you can tell we don't stick to Stephenie Meyer's version of a vampire.

Chapter 2

As we walked inside the massive church I noticed several other people gathered closely together in groups. A small woman stepped out of the bunch as we approached a set of double doors. She was all smiles, displaying a set of pearly whites. Her hair was orange, sparkling as bright as the crayon in the fluorescent lighting.

"Hi," she greeted in a loud Alabama twang.

"Hello Lizzabeth," my family answered in return. I secretly rolled my eyes at her name. Yeah, her name was Lizzabeth NOT Elizabeth. When Mr. Black's wife, Sarah, died ten years ago he decided to downgrade to the dumb and fake. Lizzabeth's eyes sparkled and her lips, too big for her face, parted into a wide smile as Mr. Black appeared. He stood upon a raised stand.

"My friends! We are ready to enter now. But be warned, this thing is strong and WILL use vulgar language toward you and other humans, but just ignore it. The vile creature will have its' punishment soon enough. Once inside everyone is to sit calmly and I shall lead the service." My father's eyes twinkled in excitement as the doors spread open. Everyone filed in, starting in the back rows. My family and the Blacks hung back as the line moved forward. We were always last since we sat in the front.

As we walked in I gazed at the man tied to the church's alter. My body heat rose with the image of the man in front of me. He was tall and lean. His hair was bronze and stuck up in every direction. Along his arms, back, and pecs were tattoos of intricate swirls in black and blue that faded into a dark red solution, on his smooth alabaster skin, that indicated he was a man of the royal court. His toned muscles flexed as he fought against the chains that bound him to the table. I bit my bottom lip in lust and anger at the view. My eyes blinked back tears of rage as he shinning silver chains burnt his skin around his hands and feet. But he still fought. My hands clenched tightly closed as I tried not to cry, but against all of my efforts one lone tear escaped and slowly slid down my cheek. As if he sensed it, the vampire turned his head toward me. The man's deep amber eyes held my attention. His stare felt as if he was reading my most secret thoughts. A pinch on my arm awoke me from my musings.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" my mother asked. I thought quickly to myself.

"Nothing, just gazing upon a beast, Mother." She smiled, apparently my answer was satisfactory.

"My fellow people," Mr. Black yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "This creature is here today to offer himself to God!"

"I offer…nothing!" the vampire growled in pain and anger. His deep velvet voice caused me to shiver. Mr. Black laughed and pick up a short silver dagger that I knew so well. I grounded my teeth together as he stepped to the vampire and pressed the side of the blade to his stomach. The vampire hissed in pain. My eyes closed in disgust. I'd only been to three of these before ad each time I felt equally nauseous. Rage built up in me as Mr. Black lifted the knife and stabbed it into the vampire's leg, arm and stomach. The silver in the dagger coated the wounds, causing them to heal slowly, too slowly to stave alive. The blood flowed freely onto the table and floor. Laughs and cheers were heard from the audience as the vampire grunted and moaned. My conscience screamed at me to do something, anything. Mr. Black lifted the blade to inflict another wound as I gasped and fell to the floor.

"Bella!" everyone yelled together. I laid completely still and pretended to be passed out. My mother kneeled beside me and lifted my head onto her lap.

"This vile girl has caused this poor girl to faint!" Lizzabeth exclaimed to the curious audience. I slowly opened my eyes to the faces crowding around me.

"Bella dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Black; I'm just feeling really weak. I don't think I'll be able to last through the service. Is there any possible way we can continue this tomorrow morning?" I asked, batting my eyelashes like a helpless child.

"Of course dear," he smiled and stood. "My friends, our dear Bella has fallen ill. We shall continue in the morning!" The people were quickly shuffled out the doors by Lizzabeth. "Leave the vampire there, Doug. It will provide us more time to weaken him." The big henchman merely nodded at the order.

"Here sweetie, let's get you home," my father said. I nodded as they helped me to my feet and began to walk me to the doors. When all attention was off me, I risked a glance at the alter and was met with the vampire's deep gaze. He slowly mouthed the words "thank you".

Read and review please!


End file.
